Luna Phantom
by Luna's World
Summary: The space is dark and empty, but a familiar blue police box is hovering through the mystic night. A girl stands near the entrance, wondering about her life. As she thinks and remembers, a shallow feeling reaches her guts, and its not a pretty feeling.


Luna Phantom

This is a short story on one of my most beloved characters, Luna Phantom. A kinda Shakespeare inspired description of my character that I will play in Doctor Who. I'm making a more simplified description soon, explaining her powers, her backstory and were she originated from.

That's all I have to say.

Enjoy, beloved readers!

The outside world was a vast shroud of darkness; black and hollow as far as time can go on to see it. Space was like a huge, black, velvet blanket of shattered stars, twinkling and shining, like Heaven was behind the dark universe and God had pricked tiny holes in the sky to let dots of Heaven shine through. An empty, hollow breeze swept through outer space, a breeze that made you shiver every time it swept past, like a ghost floating past you.

A dark blue 1960's police box floated across the universe. It looked empty and lifeless, no passengers or a pilot to control it. It was as if the box controlled itself, no measly humans to take over it, like it had a life of its own to wander off in the far distance of the night sky.

Suddenly, the Victorian glass doors opened and a young girl stepped out. Her silver boot almost stepped right off the box's ground and her body would have fallen out of the box and floated off into the universe, not an inch of her body to control her. But she was fast and aware and composed herself into the box, without a single drop of fear inside of her. Her intense, luminous, emerald green eyes looked off into the night sky, her face as blank as a sheet of paper. She leaned onto the door, folding her silver gloved arms and putting one boot across the other. A slight breeze swept across her, light and tingly. She breathed it in deeply, sighing as she breathed it out, savouring every cool, refreshing sweep of wind. Wearing a black, lycra, skin-tight space suit wasn't easy to wear all day, especially if you're pounding about, running away from Daleks, blasting Cybermen or solving mysteries to save the universe.

She fingered the silver L on her torso. The design for the L looked like it was running fast, to symbolise her main power, speed. She sighed heavily. Speed wasn't her only power and it wasn't her strongest either. Telepathy and physiology was her strongest powers. For a half ghost, half alien, it would be.

Though she doesn't look like a monstrous alien or a terrifying ghost. She looked like any other normal 13-year old girl, although she can't even remember her own age she's lived so long.

She took out a silver and green sparkly mirror and held it up to her face. She looked hard and deeply into it. A girl that was her twin reflection looked back at her with a hard, frowning face in it. Her glossy, silky, silver hair was tied up into six tidy buns at the back of her head. But if you take out those buns, her hair would tumble down onto the ground like Rapunzel's, a shining, glowing river of sheer glossiness that sparkles every time the sun hits it. If your fingers dig and slide into her hair, it would be like touching a Persian cat. A tingle would rush through your body as her soft hair would make you feel weak with joy. A long, silver fringe swept at the side of her smooth, creamy skin, skin that's so peachy and soft, any human's hands would be killing to touch it. Her paleish, tanned skin was the perfect shade of colour, but it had a little hint of red in it aswell. Her thin, oval face was classy and sophisticated, but her cheekbones were a little high up. This was a sign to her ethnicity, that she had Native American blood flowing through her veins. Her eyes were squinting hard at this refection, looking like little slits across her face, but if she wasn't concentrating so hard, they were big and doe-like and innocent, like a Disney princess's and the colour of her eyes was the most amazing green you have ever set your dull eyes on. If you haven't seen her eyes, then you have to put that on your bucket list. Her eyes are like emerald jewels, the most phenomenal green in the history of space and time. If you stared hard enough into her eyes, you would be able to see her bright pink and purple brain glowing inside her head. Normally, all Mercians have bright blue brains, but her's was special, as green sparks would dance along her brain cells and explode, giving off fireworks in her eyes. Her button, well blown nose sat daintily in the middle of her face, slap bang perfectly in the middle. Her lips were white and thin and sucked into her face with concentration, but if they were normal, they were big and juicy and rosy like the morning sun, pouting slightly if they were relaxed. And beneath those lips were the most dazzling teeth ever. Every time she smiled gracefully, she would fill a person's heart with golden happiness. Even when she was giving her signature comedic smirk smile, she would still make people's souls tingle with joy. Her smile set off her comedic, light-hearted personality, a personality that no-one would be able to recreate. Her soul was warm and her heart was golden, her body was strong and her emotions controlled. She was strong and tough but she had a soft and gentle side, she was comedic and goofy but she knew when to shut up and focus. She was dumb, rebellious and child-like when she was younger, but she became more intelligent when she got older, although she had a big problem with Maths. She cared lovingly for her friends and the people who she helps and would do anything to protect them, even if it costs her very life.

She sighed deeply in depression and dropped the mirror into space. It floated off silently, her concentrated reflection going with it. Her frowning, screwed-up face calmed down and relaxed into a gentle but depressed expression. Her eyes started to dim like a worn out bulb and her lips were slightly open to give way for her depressed sighs.

She fingered the L on her torso again. L for Luna. Luna means 'heroic' in Mercian and 'trustworthy' in Native American. Luna was definitely heroic and trustworthy, but she felt tired and worn-out like the elder Mercians she sees sitting peacefully on a bench and feeding orios to the Great Mercian Blue Swans on River Orion back on her home planet, Mercia.

Luna slowed slid down the door and slumped on the ground, her legs spread out limply on the floor and her arms folded across her chest. She stared out into the distance again. She remembered when she used to soar across that big, beautiful open space, flying across the stars and diving into the Milky Way. That was eons and eons ago, in her years as a normal, innocent princess living harmoniously and peacefully in Mercia. Those years were over and now here she was, saving the friggin world every Saturday.

Luna finally felt a funny feeling in her bones. Not a good feeling. A horrible, chilling feeling, like something has just hit her like a wave of memories. Her mind suddenly fitted back into place, snapping out of her daydream and into reality. She was getting old. She stared at her hand and slowly slipped the glove off slowly. She examined her hand as if it was a sick pet. Her hand was smooth and silky, not a wrinkle in place. She popped her glove back on and sighed heavily. She didn't look AT ALL old. She just looked young all her life, just a normal looking kid. Everyone knew she was young and they all say, "Oh Luna, you look so young, not a wrinkle in sight, what's your secret?"Truth is, she doesn't have a beauty secret to aging. She didn't apply any creams or botox or any other of those silly chemicals to her face. It was just her. She didn't age because Mercians DON'T age. They stay the same age all their life. You can't choose your age, only God chooses and you gotta live with it. That's why Mercians don't have children. It's actually the law to have children in Mercia. But obviously, Luna broke that law hundreds and hundreds of times when she was on Earth. People were baffled at how she can have children at thirteen years old. She actually got hung for having under-age children in the Victorian ages. She actually got BURNED for it in the Middle Ages because they thought she was a friggin witch. Dumbasses. The lot of them they were. Luna didn't even know where her children were now. She can't even remember their names. But she DID remember her families. She only remembers certain families, but there was one family she definitely remembered. The Wilsons.

That was the family she remembered the most. Because it was the family that cared for her the most. Her foster mother, Biddy, was extremely caring and loving, always giving her cuddles and teaching her the real reasons of the world. Her foster father, Harry, was caring aswell, always playing games with her and calling her his little honeybee, even though they weren't related. Monnie (or Monica) was the best big sister she ever had, letting Luna brush her long, silky black hair and doing lots of fancy hairstyles. Timmy was the usual little brother, being annoying and a little pest, but she still loved him all the same. Frannie was OK, but nothing special. She didn't really like Luna but she lived with it. But the one she cherished the most was dearest little Jacqueline.

Luna felt a warm tingle as her face glowed with happiness remembering her. Jacqueline was the youngest, but she was Luna's little favourite. Luna smiled warmly as she remembered her big, cute brown eyes, her fluffy brown hair that was always permed and how clean she was. Biddy didn't really mind with Monnie, seeing as she was old enough to keep herself clean, she minded a LOT with Timmy, because he was always running about and getting mud all over him, and she didn't really care for Frannie, seeing as she was old enough to keep herself clean aswell. But she fussed a lot about Jacqueline, always scrubbing her in the bath until she was squeaky pink, mercilessly washing her clothes, boiling them in the tub with hot soapy water, then drying them in the fresh summer breeze, then immaculately ironing them, then brushing and brushing and perming and perming her hair, not a single hair out of place. Little Jacqueline would always look snowy white and totally cleaned to the bone. She would always wear cute, little dresses, lemon gingham dresses with lemon socks and matching lemon patient shoes for the spring, frilly, short fruit patterned dresses with frilly socks and polished white shoes for the summer, a fawn Harella velvet coat, fawn velour hat, white socks and brown boots for autumn and a sugar pink, fur-trimmed winter coat with a matching hat, scarf and gloves with matching winter boots for winter. Luna took pride in dressing her every morning, choosing which dress to have, a rainbow party frock, a white dress with a cherry print and little cherry buttons, a blue and green flowery dress with puff sleeves, a pink dress with a fruit pattern and a white collar, a sundress with frills at the shoulders and a navy pleated skirt stitched onto a white bodice. She had so many cute outfits that Luna craved to have and seeing as Jacqueline had such an amazing imagination, they would dress up and play all sorts of games, Mermaids, Witches, Princesses, and everyday pretend games like Bus Drivers and Doctors and Nurses. They would always do it in Jacqueline's room, the room which Luna begged Biddy and Harry to let her share.

They would also do crafty things aswell. In Jacqueline's room, they would get all their magazines that they collected, Luna would have _Vogue_ and Jacqueline would have _Style_, and they would cut out the cartoon models and then cut out all their dinky outfits and have fashion shows on a little box with homemade curtains and lights.

In the summer, they would go out in the front garden with their art pads and paints and paint pretty pictures of all the things that popped inside their imaginations. Sometimes they did portraits of each other. Luna always wondered if she still had her portrait of Jacqueline. In the garden, they would always read books on the grass, Luna would read the _Mary Poppins_ series and Jacqueline would read the _Faraway Tree _series.

But they would also go out to places aswell. In the summer, they would stroll in the summer breeze to the cherry and apple orchids and pick apples and cherries there with all the other kids. Mrs Monday, who owned the orchids, didn't mind at all that we came and picked some of her fruit. She was a kind, loving old lady who would collect the apples and cherries and bake apple pies and cherry bakewells for all of us and then leave them on the kitchen windowsill for us to enjoy.

In the winter, me and Jacqueline, Timmy, Frannie and even Monnie would come down to the huge hills near downtown Mississippi when it was dead snowy and we would slide down the hill on our sleds and make snowmen and have snowball fights with all the other children.

In the autumn, we would walk down to Mississippi Woods and kick the red and gold leaves and make huge piles of leaves and leap into them and play Hide and Seek in the oak trees and search for red deer and fallow deer and speckled deer and all sorts of birds, rabbits, foxes and stoats and stags and does and little baby deer.

But springtime was the best for Luna. Every Friday, Luna and Jacqueline would take a 25 minute stroll to downtown, saying hello to the friendly residents. They had to do the shopping, seeing as Biddy and Harry was at work, Monnie was at her part-time job and Timmy and Frannie were at school. Luna and Jacqueline had Fridays off at their school. They went to Sainsbury's to get the stuff, but shopping was very different back then. They queued at the butter counter and watched a white-overalled wizard take the butter and pat it into place with big wooden paddles. Then they had to queue at the cheese counter until another white-garbed lady sliced off the exact amount of cheese for you with a wire. Then they had to queue at the bacon counter and watched a bacon boy use the bacon slicer cut your four rashers of bacon into wavy ribbons on greaseproof paper. They had to stay at Sainsbury's for a whole hour, ticking off their ration list, and still come out with precious little in their string shopping bag.

Then they went to John Quality's to get all sorts of fruit and nuts and sugar. Luna would dart her hand into of the huge sacks and fish out a dried plum for her and Jacqueline. Then they went to a fish stall to get cod and smoked haddock and it would always reek of fresh fish. Luna and Jacqueline didn't really like that stall a lot. Then they went to the butchers to get what there was on the counter. Jacqueline would always clutch Luna's hand for comfort, as she didn't like the dead hanging animals in the store. But if Jacqueline was good, then they went to Woolworths. She would look at all the dolls and books, while Luna looked at all the art stuff, big, glossy artpads, creamy paints in all the colours you can think of and paintbrushes in every size imaginable. Then she would look at all the musical instruments, guitars, pianos, harmonicas, recorders, flutes and most of all, drums. Luna's hands always ached to hold the drumsticks in her hand and bang away at them. But Biddy hated drums and always told her they were too noisy. But Luna would get an artpad and a box of paints for two shillings, aswell as Jacqueline's little dolls, five for a halfpenny.

Then they would walk across the bridge and feed the ducks with the bread they bought from the market and then walk up the gravel path to Mississippi Woods. In the springtime, Mississippi Woods was absolutely beautiful. The oak trees sprouted lush green leaves, with fresh green apples hiding behind them. The hollow trees looked mystical and amazing, with beautiful pink cherry blossoms blooming on the branches. The grass was lush and healthy, sprouting all sorts of gorgeous flowers that the ground looked like a parade of colours. The sun would warm you up, giving your skin a golden tingle. The sky would be a beautiful shade of brilliant blue, with wisps of snowy white clouds. The birds would sing beautiful, harmonious songs as the kindergarteners would play happily near the lake that would glitter a dazzling blue. Luna and Jacqueline would sit near a hollow tree near the lake and nibble on shortbread and sip on apple juice as Luna read Jacqueline some of her _Nancy and Plum. _

Then they would walk into the forest of oak trees and deer and go into a hidden reller that was filled with hollow trees and apple trees and dropped cherry blossoms and cherry trees and hazelnut bushes and rosebushes and an abandoned railway track. Luna and Jacqueline would hop over the tracks, Luna jumping over the sticking out rails and Jacqueline balancing on the side of the track. Then they would pick apples and cherries and hazelnuts and nibble them while they collected cherry blossoms and roses. And if they were lucky, they would see little bunny rabbits coming out of their burrows. They weren't timid, scared rabbits, so Luna and Jacqueline would pick them up and cuddle them for ages. Then they would walk the rest of the reller, climb over the rail fence and walk down a hill that led to the coast of Mississippi where there was an outdoor public swimming pool. They would always strip down and leap inside the pool, but they would get told off for jumping in. They played in there for hours and then remembered that it was two o'clock. Then they would towel dry, get a to-go hot chocolate, seeing as the pool was freezing, and then walk back home, sipping hot chocolate on the way.

Luna smiled warmly from ear to ear remembering her dearest little sister. She had such wonderful times with little Jackie. They would always play wonderful games with each other, always going wonderful places with each other, getting lost in their own little world. They would always giggle and whisper secrets to each other, always comb each others soft hair and always cuddle each other with comfort whenever they listened to Biddy and Harry arguing downstairs. Luna would always comfort Jacqueline whenever she had terrible nightmares or whenever she was sad or alone or scared. They were inseparable, the ultimate big sister, little sister. They loved each other to bits, cherishing each other and giving each other all their love and warmth. They could hug lovingly for ages and hover from their bedroom floor, fly out of the window, fly into the sky, float out of Earth and soar through outer space, holding and cuddling forever.

Luna laughed as a single tear dropped down her cheek. So many memories filled her head, when she danced the night away in the Twenties, fell in love with movies in the Thirties, escaped the Nazis raids in the Forties, savoured the best summer of her life in the Fifties, rocked and rolled away in the Sixties, explored Manhattan in the Seventies, posed and flaunted in the Eighties and had a brilliant childhood in the Nineties. So many wonderful things happened in her life that she smiled every time she remembered.

But she also remembered the horrible times in her life aswell, when she was hung, burned and chopped, suffered the Plague, lived in poverty, assassinated, suffered as a slave, went through the Wall Street Crash, gone through World War II, suffered racism, been lynched, had drug abuse, got lost in New York, been prejudiced, got stoned, broke her entire body, lost all her husbands, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers and children, but most of all, lost Jacqueline…

Luna shivered as a wave of emotion crashed over her. She didn't even want to remember how her beloved sister…oh… those racist douches… how could they… she was so young… she wanted to be a writer, she had so many hopes and dreams, but they were all smashed into smithereens because of what they did to her… oh Jacqueline…

Luna sniffed loudly before bursting into silent tears. Her heart ached with sadness as her soul was crushed and her body weakened with fury and pain. Tears of anguish and despair gushed down her cheeks as she wept quietly yet hard. She bent over slowly, her legs dangling off the floor, her hands covering her face. She had everything she ever wanted in that small child. That sweet, innocent child… she didn't deserve her fate… why did they have to do it… why…

"Luna?" asked a young, concerned British voice. Luna gasped and wiped her face quickly. She turned round to look at a young, good looking guy with floppy brown hair that swept across his face, big brown eyes and a quite muscular frame with a beige tweed suit, a blue tweed shirt and a red bowtie looked down onto Luna. He had a concerned look on his face that made Luna sigh. She knew that Doc cared deeply for her like she was his little sister, but Luna wanted something more than that. She was helplessly in love with Doc and just wanted to embrace him in her arms and kiss him, just to see what it was like. But never realised her lust for him and always seemed oblivious when Luna got snugly with him. Still, he was always like that though…

"Doc! I didn't see you there…" she mumbled, wiping her nose with her black sleeve. Even when she's mumbling, she still has that thick, childlike Californian accent.

"Oops sorry! I don't mean to sneak up on people! I guess it's just my talent." laughed Doc. Luna giggled weakly. Doc sighed.

"So come on, Luna, what's up?" asked Doc, putting his arm round Luna. Luna weakened and shook with pleasure. She smiled weakly and looked into Doc's puppy dog eyes.

"Nothing's wrong. I… was… just… thinking…" sniffed Luna, praying not to cry in front of Doc. Doc smiled and cuddled closer. Luna buried her head into Doc's shoulder and sniffed in his soft, minty smell.

"Can you tell me what's up now?" he asked softly.

"It's just… well… it's… my… Jackie…" cried Luna.

"Ah yes, little Jacqueline. The little sis that you always talk about?"

"Yes! Oh Doc, I miss her so much! I can't believe they did that to her!" yelled Luna, clutching onto Doc even more. Doc sighed and cuddled Luna hard. He understood how Luna felt. His little sister suffered the same fate aswell in the Time War. A single tear dropped slowly down his cheek and landed on Luna. Luna flinched as she felt the tear. She looked up at Doc's despaired face.

"I know how you feel, Luna. My sister was young too and she had hopes and dreams aswell. She always wanted to be a spaceship pilot and she was so close aswell. But she never got her chance. It was totally blown away. She was so pretty and lively. She had it all and it was gone…" he sniffed, wiping his face quickly. Luna smiled and sat up straight. She wiped Doc's tears away with her finger. She smiled warmly at Doc. He smiled back. His beautiful brown eyes were shining and his smile was so heart-warming.

"Oh, if only I was older…" she thought dreamily.

Doc clapped his hands and stood up quickly. Luna snapped out of her daydream and stared out into space again.

"Doctor?" yelled a Scottish voice. Doc and Luna spun round to look at an attractive young lady with long orange hair and a lanky, slender frame with a yellow and black jumper, a short black skirt, black tights and yellow boots. She was folding her arms and smirking.

"Luna, what are you doing on the floor?" she asked, almost laughing. Luna sighed. Why did Amy always have to have that spiteful little smile on her face whenever something fishy was happening?

"She was just daydreaming, weren't you?" smiled Doc.

"Mmm…" mumbled Luna.

"Well we better get going, Doctor, otherwise we're gonna crash!" smiled Amy, pointing at the control pads.

"Alright! Let's get going! Luna, I think you better shut the door." smiled Doc. Luna nodded and stood up slowly. Her whole body was stiff and cramped for sitting near an open door for so long.

"Hurry up, Luna! It's freezing!" yelled Amy. Luna sighed heavily, shivering violently. She had been sitting there for almost an hour. She slammed the doors. She looked at Amy, who was fiddling about with the controls. Even though Luna didn't hate Amy, she didn't really have a best friend relationship with her. Amy reminded her WAY too much of Astra, the annoying "friend" she had when she lived in Mercia. At least Amy was married, even though she NEVER acted like a faithful, loyal wife to Rory. She was always constantly flirting with other guys, especially the Doctor, which Luna absolutely hated. At least the Doctor doesn't take any of it and just ignores her. Thank God for that.

"OK, where shall we go next? Pick your time period, any period!"

"Ooh, ooh! What about Italy in the 1600's? I hear it was amazing back then!" squealed Amy.

"OK. What about you, Luna? Luna? Luna?"

"LUNA!"

Luna jumped and knocked over a plant pot. Amy groaned irritably while Doc just laughed.

"You need to stop daydreaming, Luna!" he laughed, folding his arms and shaking his head. Amy sighed and turned on the time circuits.

"You'll fall off a bloody cliff if you don't pay attention!" sighed Amy. Luna sighed and opened the doors.

"Hey Luna, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a fly, I'll be back later."

"But we're going to Italy!"

"I'll meet you there."

"But we're going to the 17th Century!"

"I'll catch up."

"But…"

Luna didn't want to hear any more excuses. She soared off into the air, her legs turning into a ghost's tail, with witchy emerald green fire flaming from her legs as she rocketed into space. Amy and Doc called after her but she didn't listen. She just kept soaring and soaring in the air, speeding as fast as a rocket, the wind blowing rapidly in her against her face, freezing her. Her body was as stiff and straight as a board, her arms locked straight against her hips, her fists clenched, her legs stiff and straight, her feet and toes pointed. She kept soaring and soaring, flying until she became a huge green fireball, zooming across the inky black sky.

Then she came to a halt. All of a sudden she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around, as if someone was following her. She breathed heavily, extremely tired out by all that flying. She suddenly stared at an empty spot. She looked left. About 18 miles away, there was the planet Skaro, a quite small glowing red planet that symbolised evil and danger, the home of the Daleks. Her worst ever enemies. She shuddered and looked to the left. About another 18 miles away, there was the planet Gallifrey, a huge ball of orange that had a huge, civilized city inside of it. Then she looked back in the middle. That big empty space. Her home. OK, it seems a little silly, but that WAS her home. Mercia, the planet of peace. It was a beautiful brilliant blue planet that shone like the sea and was quite the tourist attraction. Unfortunately, it was the terrorist attraction aswell. So many planets tried to conquer her beloved planet, Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Pluto, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune, Uranus, Vados, Alder, Orotava, Serene, Novami, Navi, Lilliana, Munia, even Gallifrey. But Skaro was the planet that destroyed her home in the Time War. Luna felt a tear drop down her cheek. Luna wiped it away impatiently. She wasn't going to get upset again. Luna took a big breath and sighed deeply.

She took one more look at that empty space and then flew off again.

Luna flew all the way to the Milky Way. She sighed with happiness and smiled warmly. She loved visiting the Milky Way. She floated to the wonderful whirlwind of stars and sat on an asteroid. She watched the stars floated slowly and peacefully as she had a deep think for a while. All this stuff that was happening now and that happened in her past overwhelmed her in her life. She was tough and strong but she was soft and had a fragile heart and so many things that happened in her life was so upsetting that she just wanted to burst into tears. But she wasn't going to do that. Because crying won't solve anything. She was just feeling old and worn-out and just wanted to rest.

Luna stared deeply into the bright, gentle festival of beautiful glowing stars. Maybe one day she'll get her chance to retire. Just one day she can recover from all this death and misery. And maybe one day she'll get what she wants…

Luna smiled and then shot up into the sky and soared across the galaxy, hoping that one day, she'll get her reward…


End file.
